Listen to Your Heart
Listen to Your Heart é una canzone di Roxette cantata da Rachel Berry e Jesse St. James in We Built This Glee Club, l'undicesimo episodio della Sesta Stagione di Glee. In auditorium, Rachel si avvicina al pianoforte con Brad e controlla una lista di persone famose che ce l'hanno fatta nella loro carriera nonostante le difficoltà e gli studi messi in secondo piano. Sam la raggiunge e vedendo che si è intestardita nel voler tentare quel musical di Broaway, cerca di farla ragionare sull'importanza di ritornare alla NYADA, prima che sia troppo tardi, dato che una Rachel del futuro potrebbe guardare al proprio passato e provare solo grossi rimpianti. La ragazza, quindi, domanda all'amico perché non la voglia sostenere e se questo è ciò che pensa è libero di farlo ma non vuole più sollevare la questione fino a quando non deciderà di stare dalla sua parte. Sam, deluso, si allontana ma prima di uscire dall'auditorium prorompe dicendo che tutti, a dire il vero, la sostengono, sempre e comunque. Rachel, ad ogni modo, inizia a cantare Listen to Your Heart e, con un grande colpo di scena, in auditorium si presenta nient'altri che Jesse St. James, che duetta con lei. Terminata l'esibizione, Rachel gli chiede cosa ci faccia lì. Jesse risponde che, in effetti, Lima è casa sua e comunque è tornato a fare visita a sua madre. Per lui la vera domanda è "Cosa ci fai tu, qui", al che Rachel, sorpresa che non lo sappia, gli racconta di essere a capo del Glee-Club. Dopo un breve discorsetto, Jesse cerca di convincere Rachel a tornare a Broadway per il musical per cui è stata ingaggiata. Dopo che il ragazzo se n'è andato, Rachel, pensierosa, torna al pianoforte più confusa di prima, tra il consiglio di Sam e quello opposto di Jesse. Testo della canzone Rachel: I know there's something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah You've built a love but that love falls apart Your little piece of heaven turns too dark Listen to your heart When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Yeah, yeah, yeah-eah Jesse: Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah Jesse e Rachel (Jesse): They're swept away and nothing is what it seems (The feeling of belonging) (Rachel: Belonging to your dreams) (Listen to your heart) When he's calling for you Listen to your heart There's nothing else you can do (I don't) know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Oh, oh, oh, oh And there are voices That want to be heard So much to mention But you can't find the words Rachel (Jesse): The sense of magic The beauty that's been (Beauty that's been) When love was wilder (con Jesse: than the wind) Jesse e Rachel (Rachel): Listen to your heart When he's calling for you (Listen to your heart) (Jesse: Listen to your heart) (There's nothing) else you can do I don't know where you're going And I don't know why (But listen to your heart) (Jesse: Listen to your heart) Before, oh! Listen to your heart (Jesse: Listen to your heart) (Take a listen to it), whoa (I don't) know where you're going And I don't know why But listen to your heart Before you tell him goodbye Curiositá *La prima canzone cantata di nuovo da Jesse dopo Il ballo, nella Seconda Stagione, anche in quel caso un duetto con Rachel (Rolling in the Deep). Errori *Ad un certo istante Rachel/Lea fissa la telecamera. Galleria di foto Listentoyourheartartwork.png Listentoyourheart.png Video Navigazione en:Listen to Your Heartes:Listen to Your Heartfr:Listen to Your Heartde:Listen to Your Heartpl:Listen to Your Heart Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Jesse St. James